Temporary Bliss
by KnightNinja13
Summary: It's hard admitting how you feel about someone when the relationship you built started off as pure pleasure.


**Hey, guys, it's been a short while but I figured I might as well post this since, unlike my other stories, it's pretty much done. I wrote this for one of my friends after talking about Blam (that name XD) and well...I love The Cab.**

**The song is, obviously, Temporary Bliss and I don't own it or any of the characters mentioned/used in this fic.**

* * *

After years of being separated the group had finally found time to meet up. They were all there, well, almost all. Sam turned away from huge painted on letters that spelled "Congratulations!" in an obnoxious neon orange color. This party was for the missing guest, someone who would eventually join them, just not in person.

"Would you guys hurry it up? They're about to play the song and we won't be able to see Blaine if you don't finish." Came Rachel's voice from where Artie was helping Finn set up a webcam to her flat screen.

Just as the screen lit up the announcer on the radio spoke up _"After this short break is Blaine Anderson's newest single, Temporary Bliss. I'll be waiting to hear your comments over the phone as soon as the track ends, listeners. So, don't keep me waiting!"_

"Temporary Bliss, is that what the song is called? It sounds wanky…I like it." Santana smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she sipped some of her wine. "Who do you think it's about?"

Sam looked over at Puck who was practically glaring in his direction. _What's up with him? Does he know something?._ "It doesn't necessarily have to be about a person, does it? I mean, it could be about his fame…" Rachel, who was now sitting next to Kurt, patted his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Kurt's right. At this point we only have a title to go by. We'll just have to wait and see." Sam said, mostly to Puck who simply rolled his eyes. "_Alright, New York City, for those of you who have just tuned in, get ready for Blaine Anderson's Temporary Bliss."_

The room became silent as the volume was turned up making it easier for the slightly upbeat yet dark tune of the music fill the empty air. Blaine's voice soon followed.

_**I come over quarter past two.**_

_**Love in my eyes, blinded by you.**_

_**Just to get a taste of heaven I'm on my knees.**_

After the first verse Sam noticed Kurt's frown. The man clearly wasn't over his ex and was upset that he had found someone to replace him, even if it had been almost five years. Even if he had broken up with him, he had wanted the fact that theirs had been first love to trump everything. _If only he knew about me….about us._

_**I can't help it, I'm addicted.**_

_**But I can't stand the pain inflicted.**_

_**In the morning you're not holding on to me.**_

The emotion in Blaine's voice snapped the blonde out of his guilt ridden fog. It seemed slightly agitated but the music hid it well. What the music couldn't hide was Puck's constant glaring in Sam's direction. _What's that all about? Why does he look so pissed? _Sam began to really listen to the lyrics once he realized his once again mohawked peer wasn't going to avert his attention from him.

_**Tell me, what's the point of doing this every night?**_

_**What you're giving me is nothing but a heartless soul lullaby.**_

_**Gonna kill my dreams, oh.**_

_**This is the last time.**_

_**Baby, make up your mind.**_

He was slow to catch the meaning behind the words. The verse he had decided to start paying attention at was somewhat vague and didn't really shed light to what the song was about. He just knew that, whatever it was, Blaine was hurt because of it.

'_**Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head.**_

_**Before I slip under your sheets can you give me something, please?**_

_**I can't keep touching you like this if it's just temporary bliss.**_

_**Just temporary bliss…**_

The fact that Blaine had admitted through song to being in a practically one sided relationship had everyone in shock, especially Kurt….actually, especially Sam. He couldn't understand where this was coming from. _Did he meet someone else? Did I do something wrong? Was this before me? _His eyebrows furrowed with renewed concentration.

_**We were on fire, now we're frozen.**_

_**There's no desire, nothing spoken.**_

_**You're just playing; I keep waiting for your heart.**_

_**(I keep waiting for it)**_

_**I am fiending for the sunshine to show our love in a good light.**_

"_**Give me reason" I am pleading to the stars.**_

_**(Tell me)**_

_**Tell me, what's the point of doing this every night?**_

_**What you're giving me is nothing but a heartless soul lullaby.**_

_**Gonna kill my dreams, oh.**_

_**This is the last time.**_

_**Baby, make up your mind.**_

_** 'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head.**_

_**Before I slip under your sheets can you give me something, please?**_

_**I can't keep touching you like this if it's just temporary bliss.**_

_**Just temporary bliss…**_

_**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely.**_

_**(Na-Na-Na-Na Na-Na-Na-Na)**_

_**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely.**_

_**(Na-Na-Na-Na Na-Na-Na-Na)**_

_**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely.**_

_**Baby why you callin' me?**_

_**(Na-Na-Na-Na)**_

_**Not another one "Not try'na be your whole life".**_

_**I don't want to fall asleep.**_

_**I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely.**_

_**Baby why you callin' me?**_

_**(Na-Na-Na-Na)**_

_**Not another one "Not try'na be your whole life".**_

_**I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head.**_

_**Before I slip under your sheets can you give me something, please?**_

_**I can't keep touching you like this if it's just temporary bliss.**_

_**Just temporary bliss… Temporary bliss…**_

_**I can't keep sleeping in your bed if you keep messing with my head.**_

_**I can't keep feeling love like this.**_

_**It's not worth temporary bliss.**_

_Feeling love…._"Shit" Sam's eyes widened when everyone's head snapped in his direction. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, it just…I forgot to do something for work." He mumbled before heading out.

He understood Puck's anger towards him now. Blaine thought he was just using him and, he admitted, it had started out that way but it was a two way street. He didn't know Blaine wanted to make things official.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked no one in particular on his way to his car. "Because I didn't want to end things." He hadn't been expecting an answer. Not when Blaine wasn't even on the same side of the city. "You can look up you know." He did.

Blaine was leaning against Sam's car casually but he looked uncomfortable, as if waiting for things to blow up in his face. "You didn't have to do that. We could've talked, we could've fixed things. You could've been mine by now…" Dark colored eyes instantly connected with lighter ones. "What do you mean?"

"Blaine Anderson, did you honestly think that after three years I only stayed because you're, as Sebastian once said, "sex on a stick"? I know the way we started out wasn't necessarily the way most healthy relationships start out but we made a deal. We were to help each other forget without crossing the line of actually caring. I crossed that line after the second week. If I had known you felt the same I wouldn't have let you feel pain." He chose this moment to walk the last couple of feet to where the other was standing only to close the distance completely with a passion filled kiss.

"No more secrets, no more miscommunications. After today I want the world to know that, not only does the famous Blaine Anderson have my body at his disposal, he also has my heart." Blaine chuckled at hearing those words. "Remind me to hold you to that."


End file.
